Anna Stern
Anna Stern war eine ehemalige Beziehung von Seth Cohen. Staffel 1 Anna zog von Pittsburgh nach Newport Beach und wurde kurzzeitig Ryans Tanzpartnerin beim Debütantinnenball. Seth und Anna haben angefangen zu quatschen und haben sofort Gemeinsamkeiten und sprachen über ihre gemeinsame Leidenschaft: Comics. Als Ryan beim Ball die Partnerin von Marissa wurde, wurde Anna Seths Tanzpartnerin, weil Summer ihn für Luke abblitzen ließ. Anna ging danach auf eine Segeltour, als sie zurück kam ging sie auch auf die Harbor School. So machten Anna und Seth dort weiter wo sie aufgehört hatten. Als Anna mitbekam wie gern Seth Summer hat, begann sie ihm Ratschläge zu geben, wie er ihr gefallen könnte. Als Ryan sie später fragte gab sie zu, dass sie Seth mochte, aber er sie nie als mehr wie eine Freundin sehen würde. Als sie ihn später am Abend küsste nahm Seth an, dass das Teil des Plans war Summer eifersüchtig zu machen. anna korrigierte ihn nicht. Später bekam Seth schließlich ihre Gefühle mit. Zur selben Zeit wurden auch Summers Gefühle für Seth bekannt. Seth, der vorher kein einziges Mädchen hatte das ihn mochte, muss sich jetzt gleich zwischen zwei entscheiden. An Thanksgiving lud er Anna zu sich ein, aber auch Summer tauchte zufällig auf. Er versteckte Summer schließlich in Ryans Poolhaus und rannte schnell zurück ins Haus, wo er mit Anna in sein Zimmer ging. Er verbrachte den Nachmittag damit, zwischen seinem Zimmer und dem Poolhaus hin und her zu rennen, er wurde aber am Ende erwischt. Anna und Summer führten danach eine kurze, ungewöhnliche Freundschaft, was zerstört wurde als Seth sich entschuldigte. Beiden versuchten dann ihr bestes um ihn zu gewinnen. An Weihnukkah verlangten sie schließlich eine Entscheidung von Seth. Dieser konnte sich aber nicht entscheiden und sagte so zu beiden er wolle nur eine Freundschaft. Am Neujahrsabend war Anna allein auf einer Party und fuhr zu Seth. Zum Neujahr küssten sich die beiden auf Seths Bett. Sie hatten von nun an eine Beziehung, hatten aber beide Angst es Summer zu sagen. Als sie es schließlich doch getan hatten sah es aus als würde Summer das okay finden, aber es wurde deutlich dass sie weniger mit ihnen zutun haben wollte. In den Ferien in Palm Springs sah es so aus als wollten sie miteinander schlafen. Durch ein paar Kommentare von Summer, dass sie doch eher wie Bruder und Schwester wären, ließen sie das. Später begannen Seth all die Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen ihnen aufzufallen und ihn langsam zu stören. Außerdem begann Summer mit ihnen abzuhängen und sich immer zwischen sie zu drängen. Seth begann also, Summer mehr Aufmerksamkeit entgegenzubringen und es wurde langsam offensichtlich, dass er immer noch Gefühle für Summer hat. Anna fiel das auf und sie machte Schluss mit Seth. Sie hatte außerdem großes Heimweh nach Pittsburgh und zog, trotz der bestehenden Freundschaft mit Seth, zurück. Sie verabschiedeten sich am Flughafen. Staffel 3 In dieser Staffel trifft Seth wieder auf Anna. Sie begegneten sich auf einem Event an der Brown University. Sie hatten sofort wieder eine Verbindung zueinander und Seth erzählt von seinen aktuellen Problemen, wie Summer und dass er nicht an der Brown akzeptiert wurde. Sie hilft ihm, indem sie Seth ein Gespräch an der Rhode Island School of Design beschafft und geht außerdem mit ihm zurück nach Newport, um mit ihm auf dem Abschlussball zu gehen und ihm zu helfen Summer zurück zu gewinnen. Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Personen Staffel 1 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 3 Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Personen Staffel 1 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 3 Kategorie:Harbor Schüler de: Anna Stern